Zinc salts have been prepared up to now, among other methods, by using reactants such as basic zinc carbonate or zinc carbonate, which were reacted directly with the corresponding acid with the advantage, in compounds for pharmaceutical use, of avoiding the presence, as contaminants, of other anions (sulfates, chlorides, etc ) derived from the prior preparation of the sodium or potassium salts, followed by subsequent reaction with zinc sulfate, zinc chloride, etc., respectively. Nevertheless, these carbonates have the drawback, in their most obtainable commercial form, of lack of homogeneity and varying composition, which is even more noticeable when they are to be reacted with weak organic acids, making the purification of the end product to improve its quality more elaborate.